


Capture the Flame

by emilee29



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilee29/pseuds/emilee29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Tsunayoshi has always thought he was strange. Everyone had either discovered their Flame already or knew what it would be when they had it brought out at the schools welcoming ceremony. Being the Flame-less kid he was, Dame-Tsuna just excepted no Flame would appear at the ceremony. However, some strange and incredible things happen when its finally Dame-Tsuna's turn to step up to the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to the Flames

There are a few things in this world that Sawada Tsunayoshi was certain of: Mamma's cooking is the best, school is meant to be ridiculously hard and that he was always going to be Dame-Tsuna. When born into a world based off the power of Flames, and taught the importance of understanding your own Flame type, finding out your type of Flame is usually common sense. In order to confirm Flame affinity, first-year Highschool students such as Tsuna, endure an entrance ceremony to draw out the Flame within them. However, most kid's Tsuna's age (15) have already figured out their Flame type and the basics of using them. 

It is very common to see kids as young as 6 playing with little coloured Flames in the park. Most stumble across their Flames in emotionally stressing moments like a pets death or having a favourite toy broken or lost. Usually, strong emotions bring out the Flames in order to protect its user from any sort of harm. 

Tsuna has had no such indication of his Flames. None at all. Papa (Iemitsu) had always said he would grow into them, that they would show up eventually and that he would be so proud no matter how common the Flame he has. Tsuna has always questioned his papa. As papa has such strong Cloud flames that he is always having to travel away from home for his work. Mama being the sweet and kind women doesn't care if her cute Tsu-kun had flames or not. There is no shame in being Flameless in her eyes, despite all the discrimination. Tsuna learned all about the Flames of the Sky from his Mama. She had explained that there are 3 common types of Flames: Storm, Rain and Sun. They are always seen in the sky and most of the population of Japan are full of these types. A little less common are the Cloud, Lightning and Mist Flames. These Flames are more likely to be seen in those who have some hereditary trait passed down from generation to generation. Lastly, the Sky Flame. The rarest and sought after Flame. They are so rare that only 124 known Japanese citizens have been acknowledged with having the Sky Flame. Half of them are dead while the other half is treated like an endangered species. Mama wants her Tsu-kun happy and hoped that this coming school year he would meet some friends. 

Tsunayoshi just wanted to find out his Flame so he could prove he was not the Dame-Tsuna his classmates have come to believe he was. This first year of highschool was sure to prove he was as normal as everyone else is. Flames and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first Fanfiction ever. Never thought I would join in writing any fanfiction as I have been reading it for years. Might as well start now! I just always had this idea of a story in my head. I wish I could write it more clearer but this will just have to do for now. I hope you enjoy and please let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas that you think will help! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Update: I will probably come back and edit this intro as the story progresses as I may change how some of the main points fall. Anyways enjoy :P~
> 
> ~Em~


	2. The Flaming Ceremony

" " Talking out loud  
' ' Thoughts 

Today is the day. The day that all 15 years old's have anticipated since they first were told about the Flames. For Tsunayoshi this is the day that he could finally be as normal as all the other kids in Namimori. For everyone else, it’s just another first day of school but with a longer opening ceremony. 

"Tsu-kun!! Breakfast is ready~" Sawada Nana yelled up the stairs for Tsuna, knowing that he probably slept in again. Tsuna has always been late for his early morning classes and looks like being in highschool is not going to change that. 

'ughhhhh' thought Tsuna as he rolled over in bed. ‘Hieeeeeeeee! I’m gonna be late!’ Tsuna quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to get changed. Today is not the day to sleep in and he did it without meaning to. ‘Guess I will always be Dame-Tsuna at least when it comes to being on time for school’ Tsuna sighed.

Running down the stairs Tsuna grabbed a piece of toast and put it in his mouth. “Thanks Mom, ‘m go’n to school.” He ran out the door hoping he wouldn’t be too late for the opening ceremony. Luckily he knew that they always had the principal talk first before the Flame extraction. 

After tripping and stumbling a grand total of 3 times on the way to Namimori High, Tsuna made it just in time before the bell rang. Relief washed over Tsuna knowing that the infamous Hibari Kyoya would not bite him to death for being late on the first day.

Hibari Kyoya is well known in Namimori as the Skylark who would bite to death anyone who interrupted the peace. He is famously known for his unique use of his Cloud Flames and tonfas to bite anyone who was late to Namimori High. Even Middle schoolers have been taught about Hibari-san by all of their teachers as the Disciplinary Committee is run in both schools. Rumour has it that during his entrance ceremony his Cloud Flame floated out of the Flame extractor only to return when the machine was no longer being used. Tsuna is going to have to be careful from now on in order to not run into the strong Cloud user.

The Flame extractor is the only official machine capable of extracting the Flames of the Sky. It is often a harmless process that shows the specialist what type of Flame the person has. The person just has to insert their wrist into the device that looked similar to a blood pressure cuff. Once it is on, the specialist will pull the Flames of the user to the surface. Some have said to just feel a small tickle or some like Hibari feel a rush of coolness through their whole arm. The experience is very different depending on the Flame type and how much Flames they have. 

All the returning students have to attend the opening ceremony too, as it is the tradition for the older students to welcome the newly admitted students to the school. Tsuna hurried along to find a seat in the far back corner of the gym where the assembly is being hosted. He could spot many familiar faces from his middle school too. Seeing Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan across the room, Tsuna waved at them. Kyoko-chan had her Sun Flames show at the same time her rambunctious brother Ryohei. Ryohei has always been a fighter and entered many extreme fights around the neighbourhood in order to protect his little sister. Being the same age as Hibari-san, Ryohei was often in many situations that caused DC to intervene. One fight with some thugs who were to harassing his cute sister, Ryohei had gotten hurt and his Sun Flames activated in order to heal himself. However, after fighting for so long, he could only heal so much of his wounds as the thugs fought very rough without any honor. Kyoko-chan had used her Sun Flames that day to heal the rest of her brothers wounds in a panic. Together they learned that they both only wanted to keep each other safe. Kyoko-chan made her brother promise not to fight like that again unless it is in a safe environment like a boxing ring. Hana-chan didn’t have such a dramatic reveal of her Flame. She just wanted to know what her’s were and her Lightning Flame appeared in her hand. Both of the girls had been nice to Tsuna in middle school, Tsuna hoped that they would be his friends even in High School.

The sound of the microphone told Tsuna that the ceremony is about to begin. The Principal stood at the podium droning on and on about the importance of the Flame ceremony as it is the only official way to truly find out what type of Flame you have. “Without further ado, we will begin the Flames of the Sky ceremony! When your name is called please come up to the Flame extractor. Our Flame specialist Tokomaru Souma will examine and record your Flame type to the official list of Japan! Good luck!” he announced with way too much enthusiasm. 

“Ai Hina.” And so the ceremony has begun. Tsuna could feel the excitement in the gym from the anticipation of finally having their Flame type officially recorded. Was what they thought their Flame to be really what their Flame was? Or were they wrong and that was just their secondary Flame? Many people had a strong proficiency in one Flame but could use a little of another when they need to. Like Tsuna’s papa. He was a Cloud Flame user but often used Storm Flames too.

“Hayato Gokudera!” is called up and a whisper of voices erupt in the gym. That is a name of someone new, somebody not from Middle school. A silver-haired teen saunters up to the specialist with a swagger that looks so intimidating to Tsuna that he was already shivering in his seat. Gokudera sat down at the Flame extractor and stuck his arm out for the specialist to wrap the machine around his wrist. The process pulls the Flames out the pulse point of your wrist and shows up right above it. Once the machine is on Gokudera’s wrist it immediately showed a large and obvious Storm Flame. It was so bright and strong that all of the first two rows in the gym had to look away. Gokudera was definitely a strong Storm Flame user. As soon as the extractor is taken off his wrist the Flame disappears, snuffed out like a lighter. The specialist then scribbled down the results on the table where Gokudera’s arm had just been. 

After that there was only one more person that really caught Tsuna’s attention. Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball star from middle school. His classmates and friends all started to hoot and holler as he walked up to the specialist to get his Flames extracted. Tsuna had always been the only one in school that thought Yamamoto-san had the wrong Flames. He had been using a small amount of Cloud Flame when he was with his friends or playing baseball. Now they would find out if this was truly his Flame or not. Yamamoto-san sat down and placed his arm on the table smiling. He looks back towards the row of his friends with that same smile grinning that ridiculously fake smile. His gaze then landed on Tsuna’s before the machine was placed on his wrist and Tsuna could feel just from his gaze that he knew he was hiding his true Flame. The machine in place, large Rain Flames as big as Gokudera’s have lit up the gym. Tsuna could feel a calming wave of tranquility hit him and felt a smile tug on his face. It felt so refreshing and made all of Tsuna’s nerves disappear. Yamamoto-san finally had a huge smile on his face that was real as the Flame type was recorded. 

Tsuna is now getting anxious as his name is going to be called soon. They call in the order of birthday’s and he knew he is going to be one of that last. “Sawada Tsunayoshi” finally his name is called. He got up and he walked as slow as he could, feeling a sudden dread at the inevitable result. He could hear snickers and laughter at what Dame-Tsuna’s Flame is going to look like, a joke. Almost there at the stage where the specialist Tokomaru Souma was sitting Tsuna felt the urge to just turn around and run. ‘What happened to the calming Rain’ Tsuna muttered to himself. Sitting down feeling the crowd of students attention Tsuna looked out at them. Tsuna caught the eye of Hibari Kyoya right away, causing a small amount of panic to rise in his chest. Hibari-san was staring back looking curious. Next Tsuna saw Yamamoto-san smiling up at him almost reassuring him that he would be fine. Tsuna certainly felt different, he felt that something is going to happen that would change things. His attention is then drawn back to Tokomaru-san as he addresses him “Tsunayoshi-kun can you please place your arm here, wrist up, on the table?” ‘Here we go, time to find out the truth of my Flame’ Tsuna’s thoughts grumbled to him. Placing his right arm upwards. He didn't have to wait long to feel the pull of his Flames from the machine. There was a sudden chilling feeling of his intuition telling him to get away, that this is not safe, to run.

The cold metal of the extractor touched his arm and he finally understood what his instincts were telling him. Unbearable pain shot down his arm, he could feel it under his skin shoot to where the machine is centered. Tsuna could not stop himself from yelling out in pain at the process that was meant to be painless for most Flame types. A bright light shone at the peak of the pain for Tsuna, black dots blocked out most of his vision. As sudden as the peak of pain came, it was gone. He had closed his eyes at some point but even then he knew that two people were suddenly around him. Loud muffled noises were distracting him from the constant pain that was still shooting up his arm, disorienting him. He felt somebody lift him up off his chair causing a rush of pain through all of his body. 

“Uhhh….” he yelped out hoping that whoever was carrying him knew that they were causing him pain. “I need to move you, herbivore.” Wait was that Hibari-san? Was he being carried by the aloof Cloud, Hibari Kyoya? Well, it doesn't matter now that he could feel the darkness and pain radiate louder. He couldn’t take it much longer but wanted to warn Hibari-san, but nothing came out of him. He let the blackness take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So here's the first chapter! I hope you like it! I may have a few grammar or spelling errors sorry for them. I did edit but can only see so much :P
> 
> Anyways not sure how often I will be posting these as this is something that takes a bit of time for me. Work comes first. Le sigh.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think so far!
> 
> Emilee


	3. Sun, Cloud, Rain and Storm

Tsunayoshi always thought that his bed was the most comfortable place in the world. Today, however, he discovered that ALL beds provided the comfort he wholeheartedly desired. Snuggling closer towards the warmth in his bed, he sighed in content.

“He should be okay, right? We should call his parents to the EXTREME!” Ryohei shouted ruining Tsuna’s comfy sleep. He tried to roll over, which resulted in a groan of the sudden painful ache the ran through his body. ‘I don’t remember waking up being this painful, ugh’ he thought.

“Maa maa, I think he’s waking up now.” Said Yamamoto-kun.

Tsuna laid still hoping the ache he was feeling would pass if he didn’t move. It worked, giving him the courage to try opening his eyes. Blinking at the bright light above, he squinted making out the white ceiling and the rectangular fluorescent lights.

“Ugggghhhh, whaa..” Having trouble understanding what was happening, Tsuna looked to his left only to be surrounded by two of his classmates and some upperclassmen. “Hiiiieeeeee!”

“Ha Ha Ha, yup he’s awake alright. Are you okay Tsuna?” Tsuna’s gaze turned upward to see Yamamoto-kun leaning a little over him. “I-I think so.” Moving to sit up and winced when he moved his right arm feeling a more stabbing type pain compared to the achy pain he felt earlier.

“Don’t move, herbivore.” Hibari Kyoya glared at Tsuna to make sure his point got across. And boy did it ever. Tsuna was now frozen in place in fear of being bitten to death by Hibari-san. That and he really should not have tried to move.

“Tsunayoshi-san are you in any pain? Do you want some medicine?” Tsuna looked to the left of Yamamoto-kun where he saw the new student Gokudera Hayato standing. ‘What a strange group’.

“Umm… n-no thank you.” He stuttered out despite trying not to. He was seriously confused. “I- umm. What happened?”

Everyone in the room took that moment just to look at each other, obviously having discussed what happened. Hibari-san was the one to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen.  
“You had your Flames pulled.”  
“O-oh, yah.” Tsuna tried to remember what happened. It was all a blur right now for him.

“Yah, but because it was you having your Flames pulled, it caused you a lot of pain. Hibari-san and I noticed right away what was happening and stopped Souma-sensei from pulling anymore.” Yamamoto-kun’s eyes narrowed quite dangerously at the mention of the Specialist. Tsuna was still really confused.

“But why? I-I mean, it shouldn’t have hurt me, right? I-It didn’t hurt everyone before me. So…” Why had it hurt to have his Flames pulled but not for everyone else? Was he really Flameless?

“Tch, because that stupid Specialist didn’t recognize what your Flame was, and pulled harder to have it visible to him. I should have punched him in the face when I had the chance.” Gokudera grumbled the last bit causing Tsuna to shiver at the idea of violence.

“Maa Maa, Gokudera. He didn’t know any better. Not every Specialist is able to recognize the signs. We are lucky Hibari-san was a quick thinker and was able to cover up his real Flame.”

‘Wait what?’ Tsuna was could barely follow along with what they were saying. Everything just didn’t make any sense. “Hold on. What about my Flames? I have Flames?” The questioning look on his face was actually kind of cute, making Yamamoto-kun smile genuinely at him.

“You have Flames, Tsuna. Awesome Flames.”

“Baseball idiot just tell him!” Gokudera pretty much growled like a cat at Yamamoto-kun. “You have Sky Flames Tsunayoshi-sama. And they are quite powerful as you called out to us for help when you were in pain this morning. Your Sky Flames have chosen us” he waved his hand towards everyone currently surrounding his bed “to be your respective Guardians.”

Shock was all over Tsuna’s face and it was as plain as day that he couldn’t comprehend what was going on. “Uno… I-I don’t understand.” How could Dame-Tsuna have the rarest and sought after Flame? It was impossible.

A sigh was heard across the room, Hibari-san then walked up towards where Tsuna was lying. “Herbivore, you have Sky Flames. Because you have Sky Flames, we are here to protect you from harm. I will bite anyone to death if they so much as try to touch a hair on my Sky’s head.” With that said, Hibari left the room leaving everyone pretty much stunned at the protective statement that only Tsuna could ever receive.

“I EXTREMELY agree with Hibari, we will protect you Tsuna. Hibari already convinced the Specialist-san to officially have your Flames be announced as weak Sun Flames.” Ryohei punched his fist into his other hand while stating his stance towards those who would try to harm Tsuna.

“Hai! That was smart thinking. Ha ha, I never thought of that when I went up there to save him. Glad Hibari-senpai is a fast thinker.” Said the Baseball fanatic as he rubbed the back of his head. He ended up receiving another glare from the new student for the last remark.

“You idiot, you just jumped in and ripped the machine off of Tsunayoshi-sama without thinking if it would cause more pain! Baka!”

“Maa maa, you may be right, but it was the only thing that got the attention of the Souma-sensei. He was just staring at the Flame.” Wait, the Specialist didn’t stop the machine? That explained why it felt like it was pulling my Flames for so long.

“Unoo… Thank you Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-san? I-it didn’t hurt as much when you took it off like that… it was really painful on but when it was off it faded. So… Thanks.” Tsuna blushed as he released he kind of rambled on there about the same thing.

“Nah, no worries. You’re my Sky now, we’re here to protect you.” Yamamoto-kun replied first.

“Ah, about that. What do you mean by my Guardians? Why would you protect me? I don’t understand.” Confusion crossed Tsuna’s face again.

“Oh let me explain, Tsunayoshi-sa-”

“P-please call me Tsuna, Gokudera-san.” Tsuna smiled shyly up at him. He may have just met him and didn’t really understand why he was calling him sama, but he just wanted him to be more relaxed with him.

Bowing done half-way, Gokudera said “It’s an honor to be able to call you Tsuna-sama. I feel so extremely happy.” He beamed up at Tsuna. Tsuna was completely baffled by the change of personality that Gokudera-san has morphed to.

“Now, Tsuna-sama, I will explain. As Sky users first come into their Flames, they tend to call out to all types of Flames. Not all Sky Flame users have this ability though. In many studies across Italy, it was discovered that only those that had strong and pure Sky Flames could resonate with other Flame users. In this case, when your Sky Flames were pulled from you forcefully, your Flames felt your distress and called towards the strongest and potent Flame users in the area. Those of which happens to be me for Storm Flames, Hibari Kyoya Cloud Flames, Sasagawa Ryohei Sun Flames and Baseball-Idiot over here who has Rain Flames.” A small protest was heard from the idiot in question but it was ignored by all in the room.

Tsuna sat in silence for a few seconds after that explanation. It actually was pretty easy to understand for him. He still had one more question.

“Why did Hibari-san lie? In the official Flame record. For me I mean, not -not for him… but.. I mean.--”

“To protect you.” Yamamoto-kun looked incredibly serious when he said this. No grin or fake expression. Just a serious look of complete and utter belief in what he was saying.

“Having Sky Flames is very dangerous, Tsuna. Haven’t you learned that yet from all the classes in Middle school? Sky Flame users are rare and are often kidnapped and sold at high prices to mafia as trophies or worse. It's in the news every time one goes missing.” Tsuna visibly shivered at this. He remembered a particularly gruesome report in the news not too long ago, of a black market of children known for having Sky Flames being sold as pets for the rich in foreign countries. There was some type of bust at the auction location that found traces of their Flame signatures leading to the investigation.

“O-okay, I get it.” Tsuna was suddenly feeling really uncomfortable. He could feel the eyes of his newly discovered Guardians on him with their intense worried gazes.

“I feel pretty tired, I think I’m gonna just sleep for a bit.” After saying that he really did feel quite tired, this was a lot to process in one day let alone only a few hours. He’s gone from worrying about being the Flameless Dame-Tsuna to the Sky Flame walking target.

“Ma maa, Tsuna, I bet you are sleepy after all that. Lets go, everyone.” Yamamoto-kun pulled Ryohei’s arm to follow him, knowing he would definitely want to stay with Tsuna to protect him. “We better get back to class anyway, before Hibari bites us to death ha ha ha.” That got Ryohei moving faster towards the door.

“I think I will stay with Tsuna-sama.” Gokudera-san said to no one in particular.

“Gokudera-kun you can’t miss your first class on the first day of school in a new school. Go. I-I will be fine. I’m just gonna sleep here for a little longer.” He could feel to pull of sleep on his eyelids already.

“Oh. Ok, if you say so Tsuna-sama…” Gokudera walked almost sulking out the door following the Rain and Sun Guardians. He glanced back just in time to see Tsuna snuggle a little deeper into his covers fast asleep. “Sleep well Tsuna-sama.” He said just as he closed the door behind him.

Tsuna slept with ease as he felt the achy feelings from earlier slowly disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Its been a few days! Been busy at work and home things but here is the next chapter!  
> I have skimmed edited it but as it is really late for me imma go sleep.
> 
> I will edit it in the morning. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy this let me know what you think and if you catch any strange sentence fragment type stuff! Thanks!  
> Emilee


	4. Sensei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I know its been a few day, been busy with work and life stuff. Anyways, this was a bit of a struggle chapter for me, nothing really happens and its basically filler but it introduces a support character that will help out later I think.
> 
> Thanks for all your comments and kudos! I really REALLY didn't think that anyone would want to read this so Thank you! 
> 
> Emilee~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This time around waking up wasn’t too hard. The achy feeling in his body from the first time was so minuscule that it felt like he just ran a little too hard in gym class. Opening his eyes slowly this time helped prevent that blurry white spots that danced across his vision earlier.

Sitting up cautiously, and avoiding his right arm, that still throbbed a little, he was able to get a good look around the room this time. He figured out he was in the school’s infirmary and had obviously been sleeping alone. He looked towards the only window in the room and saw that the sun was still fairly high in the sky, so classes must still be going on.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and made to get up when someone came rushing through the infirmary’s door. A tall man with dark brown hair that was almost black strutted in. He immediately went towards the desk to the far back of the room completely ignoring Tsuna. Suddenly, he swung his white doctor's coat around and faced Tsuna.

“Unnooo. Hello, Sensei-?” Tsuna was a little freaked out by this doctor, he felt him look up and down at his body and obviously made some judgments from the way his face scrunched up into a frown.

“You are not female. I, the great doctor Shamal, will not treat males in my life. Only the beautiful young women that reside in this wonderful school.” Dr. Shamal gestured for Tsuna to leave, even going as far as grabbing the Sky user by the arm and yanking him up from the bed he had been sitting on. He realized his mistake right after Tsuna wobbled over, catching him just before he fell over from the sudden movement. Tsuna had never had been that dizzy in his life and never wanted to make a habit of it.

“Wooo there, maybe you should sit back down.” Slowly Tsuna returned to the heavenly bed. Closing his eyes, he was able to better come to terms with his wobbly vision that when he opened them again he felt much better. Dr. Shamal was still there in front of him but looked less annoyed now.

“You should have told me you were actually feeling sick. I thought you were just skipping out to sleep in here.” Tsuna opened his mouth to reply but the Sensei cut him off. “Now now, tell me what happened and why you are in here on the first day of school?”

Being on the receiving end of Dr. Shamal, Tsuna was both scared of answering and of not answering. He ended up stuttering out “Umm-mm. I-I.. umm. T-the ceremony… uh. It-it h-hurt. And I-”

Shamal-sensei sighed really loudly cutting off Tsuna mid stutter. “Listen, kid. I just want to make sure that when you leave this room you are not gonna keel over and then blame me for not helping, okay? Now, start again. Slowly this time okay?” The patience on his face looked to be wearing thin. Tsuna nodded in quick response to him. Taking a deep breath, he started again.

“I-I had a bad reaction to the Flame extraction machine. It hurt a lot, and I don’t really remember what happened.” Tsuna looks thoughtfully at his hands in his lap. He felt really anxious about what he should tell the doctor because of what his new Guardians said.

“Hmmm. Interesting. Let me take a look at you and then you can go back to wherever you were planning on going when I came in, ok?” Moving back over to his desk, the doctor picked up a few standard equipment for testing blood pressure and measuring the speed of your heart rate.

Tsuna looked back down at his hands, fiddling with a hangnail on his left pinky finger. ‘Gosh, this is scary, is he gonna find out my Flames? Will he tell everyone? Will I get kidnapped?’ A lot of terrifying thoughts intrude in on Tsuna’s conscious, making it hard for him to stay calm for the impending blood pressure test. ‘That was definitely going to be irregularly high’ he thought soon after his small internal panic attack.

“Now, sit still. I’m going to just check your breathing, heart rate and blood pressure okay? Nothing scary.” It was almost like the doctor could see the inner panic on his face, ‘Gosh, I must have looked like I was freaking out. Way to go Dame-Tsuna.’

After a few silent moments of regular tests, Shamal-sensei finished up fast. “Well, it seems you have a little bit of high blood pressure. That combined with some dehydration you will have these dizzy spells you just had.” Shamal walked over to his desk and reached under the table grabbing something. “Here, drink up” The doctor threw a bottle of water at him. Tsuna was prepared, his instincts told him that he should be ready for something so he caught the bottle before it hit him square in the face.

“O-okay. Thanks.” He mumbled back. Twisting off the top of the bottle he chugged the water down. He didn’t realize he never had anything to drink since dinner last night and it was lunchtime now! ‘ahhh, refreshing’ he sighed.

“Now. Get out. Make some space for some of those beautifully lovely ladies you call school girls.” Dr. Shamal drooled a little and looked up into space as if he was imagining what he just described.

“O-okay, thank you Sensei.” Tsuna got up slower this time than the last and headed out the door. Once the door closed, he let out a large sigh. ‘Time to go to class I guess.’

>>>>>>>>>>>


	5. !update! Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Long time no see!

Hieeeee yes ai know that this is not a chapter but I just want to let you know that I have gone back through these chapters and edited them. I hope they make more sense now. As you know I am not a trained writer at all but I really liked this story idea. 

I liked this idea but I had no idea where to take the story. But I FINALLY have some ideas and some inspiration to try writing again. Maybe not today or tomorrow but I am going to work on this story again. I will update it once I have a few chapters so I don't just run out of chapters for you guys like before. 

Sorry again for this not being a new chapter but I kind of just wanted to let those that were waiting for some that I haven't forgotten this story, just got sidetracked by life and lack of inspiration.

Thanks for your patience! 

Sayonara!

Emilee~


End file.
